


How it all ends

by how_about_no



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, cas being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt goes wrong, one of the Winchester brothers gets hurt. How will they handle their brother finally dying? </p><p>Or, the one where they all have to confess feelings to each other and everything actually turns out okay for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all ends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, one of the main characters die in this. But it isn't a 'never seen again' death, we see them again in the after life. Which is why I didn't tag it.

A hunt gone wrong. That's all it took. Finally, team free will were back together and were just taking care of normal monster and ghost cases across the country. Cas, Sam and Dean against the world. After everything they'd been through, literally going to hell and back, and Dean actually being a demon. They'd seen it all. There was nothing left to scare them or surprise them in this world. Nothing that could hurt them. Nothing but this.

They were in Oregon on a vengeful ghost case, and everything was going fine. Sam was sat on his bed, laptop on his knees, doing research on who the vengeful ghost was. Dean was showering for longer than usual, because the water was an amazing pressure and sizzling hot, just how Dean liked it. Cas was simply sitting on the edge of Dean's bed looking around the room, waiting for Dean to be done showering or for Sam to find something. The shower shut off and Dean stepped out of the bathroom, one towel around his waist and another being rubbed on his hair. Cas stood up.

"Hey Sam, found anything?" Dean asked from under the towel.  
"Yeah, so get this. Some chick in 1990 got hit by a car on the street that all of the murders have taken place."  
"Anything to do with that that'd make her vengeful?" He threw the towel he was using to dry his hair over the back of a chair on the other side of the room and slipped on some boxers and pants. Cas looked with anticipation between Sam and Dean.  
"Turns out the guy that hit her was her step father, people are sceptical as to whether it was an accident or not. The interesting part is that the people that have been murdered were his sister, his dad and his co-worker. That sounds like vengeful spirit material to me."  
"So we burn her bones?" Cas exclaimed.  
"Looks like it, yeah." Sam said, closing his laptop and standing up with his hands on his hips. Dean slipped on a shirt and threw the towel from round his waist over the other chair.  
"Then let's go. Come on, Cas." Dean said, tapping Cas on his shoulder and leading him out the door to the impala.

When they arrived at the graveyard, there was a light mist that obscured some of the graves. "So where's little miss gut and ditch." Dean said, shining his torch on and examining all of the graves.  
"That's a creative nickname, Dean." Cas said.  
"Thanks, I guess, Cas." Dean replied, the right corner of his mouth curling into a smile.  
"Here she is, Rose Andrews." Sam pointed out, shining his torch on a grave with slightly faded engraving of a rose at the top and a message of 'May her soul be laid to rest'.  
"Well, really we're giving her her final wish." Dean said, reading the message. Sam smiled and handed Dean a shovel.

They had been digging for just over an hour and half before they hit something hard. "I take it that's the coffin?" Cas asked from his place outside the grave.  
"Well unless there's some treasure down here we weren't aware of, I'm gunna say yes" Dean retorted. Sam gave a little chuckle as he and Dean climbed out of the grave. Cas opened the coffin from the top with a flick of his wrist. To their surprise, there was no body there. Just cushioning that a dead person wouldn't even need.  
"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Dean exclaimed. "Over an hour of digging for nothing! Freaking perfect." He tossed his shovel to one side and Sam rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"It's okay, Dean. We will find her bones. They have to be somewhere." Cas reassured him.

There was suddenly a cold wind around the graveyard and they all felt chills down their spines.  
"Great, the bitch is here!" Dean shouted, pulling three iron crowbars out of his duffel bag thrown next to the grave. He threw one to Sam and one to Cas. They all looked around, brandishing their weapons. "Come and get us!" Dean threatened. There was another cold shiver and Dean's crowbar was pulled from his grasp. He began to panic, an impending feeling of doom in his gut. It floated in front of him and Sam and Cas began to run towards it. The crowbar reared back and hit him around the head, a dull thudding sound and a crack echoing around the space. The force of the blow made him fall into the grave, breaking the coffin lid on his way down.  
"Dean!" Sam and Cas both shouted. The coldness continued and Cas yelled "Sam, close your eyes!" before letting out a blinding light. Sam threw his arms over his face to cover his eyes. There was an inhuman scream, then the light went away again.  
"I do not know what that was, Sam, but it was not a ghost." Cas said.  
Sam pulled his arms away from his face and said "You think?".  
Cas jumped into the grave, pulled Dean out and laid him on the ground next to it. Sam ran from the other side and sat opposite Cas at Dean's side. "Heal him, then." Cas began to move his fingers over to Dean's forehead when the hunter suddenly held out his hand. "No... no. I don't- I-" The words seemed to take a lot out of him.  
"Dean, it's fine, you'll be fine." Panic began to grow inside of Cas. He couldn't lose his righteous man, not again. Sam sat silent and his brother's side. Dean began to slowly open his eyes, glancing over at Sam then resting his gaze on the angel that knelt on the other side of him, hand behind his head and hand still lingering above his face.  
"Please... I-I'm ready. I'm ready to-"  
"No, Dean. I won't let you die. You cannot die." Cas said, biting back tears.  
"Dean, please. Just let him heal you, please." Sam leaned over his brother and fought back his own tears.  
"Sammy... Sammy it-it's okay. You can start a family. Like you-you've always wanted," he held his hand on his little brother's face that lingered above him. "It's okay, little brother. Just-just look after baby when I'm... When I'm gone."  
"Dean I-" He stopped and had to stand up and walk away before he burst into tears.  
"Dean please, I-" Cas started, but Dean interrupted.  
"No, Cas. I'm ready to go. Just make sure I get into... heaven will ya."  
"Of course Dean." Without thinking, he grabbed the hunter's hand that was laid on his chest.  
"Cas, I want you- you to know. I want you to know that-that-" his words broke up and his breathing slowed.  
"I know, Dean. You don't need to say it. You show it every day." Tears were starting to escape his eyes, and he leant in and kissed Dean on the forehead.  
"Wow I'm really not subtle am I?" Dean said, his words weak and frail. Barely escaping his lips.  
"Of course not... You've saved my life more times than I can count. And I have done the same. Neither of us are subtle." He huffed out a humourless laugh, "We're just a couple dumb asses." He sniffed and tried to sop crying. Dean let go of Cas' hand that he was previously grasping tightly and wiped away the wetness under Cas' eye.  
"I prefer the term trusting, less dumb, less ass." He smiled and added, "I'll see you in Heaven, right?"  
"I wouldn't have it otherwise, Dean."

"Sammy?!" Dean tried to shout but his words were lost in the blood coming up to his mouth.  
Sam ran over and fell to Dean's side, "Dean?"  
"I want to say that I'm proud of everything that we've-that we've achieved. I'm proud of you. And proud of Cas. We-we've been through... So much. I'm proud of us, all of us. You're gunna be-you're gunna be fine, Sammy. Get a family. Get another... Jess. Get a dog for Christ's sake," He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled that same smile from when he saw him out of the window of the boys home, the same smile from when he got back from hell, the same smile from before the angels fell, that reassuring smile that he knew made Sam feel better. "I love you, little brother."  
Sam grabbed Dean's hand with both of his, tears streaming down his face and said "I love you too, Dean. Say hi to mom from me." he smiled through the tears and Dean finally turned to Cas.  
"You look after him. M-make sure he's alright. I won't have him hunting."  
"I will, Dean." He let the tears roll down his face even though he knew he was going to see him again when he got him up to Heaven.  
They sat there huddled together in the graveyard with Dean's breaths getting shorter and his pulse getting fainter. His green eyes fluttered from Sam to Cas until he finally closed them and smiled faintly. He was finally at peace. After all of the fighting and refusing to die, he was finally dead. After falling out with Sam time and time again; after getting betrayed by Cas, but realising he did it all for him, he was finally going to be trouble free.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In heaven, Dean sat at a table in Ellen's bar with a deck of cards in his hands. Cas sat opposite him with a small smile on his face. "So, how do we play this?" Cas asked, determination in his tone.  
"I'll get to that, just let me deal the cards would you?" Dean replied, passing a card over to Cas and one to himself, one to one empty space and one to another.  
"I'm glad we could do this, Dean."  
"Do what?"  
"Spend some time with your family. We've only really spent time in your own heaven. It's nice to be somewhere different."  
"You haven't played against them in cards, you'll be crying like a baby by the end of this game, just a baby in a trenchcoat."  
"You know I don't like to be called that, Dean."  
"What? A baby? N'aw, come on, man. I'm just playing," Cas stayed silent. "Alright, what if I make it up to you later?"  
"What do you mean?" Dean just stopped dealing the cards and smiled at Cas "Oh, oh I know what you mean. I would like that, Dean." He smirked and Dean laughed under his breath.  
Jo swanned up to the table, beer in hand, and took a swig before saying "Schooch over, Dean, I'm ready to kick your asses!" she smiled at him and then glanced over to Cas, and back at Dean. "You know, I always knew you two would be together. I totally called it. You guys were always having weird staring contests. Me and Mom had a wager."  
"You and Ellen made a bet on me and Cas?"  
"Of course we did! Too good to resist. Mom said you'd get your crap together when you stopped the apocalypse. I said that it would take one of you to die to actually get your heads outta your asses."  
"Well, you won, happy?" Dean finished dealing and neatened his pile of cards, then pulled Cas' towards him and neatened those too before saying, "Try shuffle 'em, Cas." and pushing them back. Jo smiled at him and said,  
"If you're happy, I'm happy. It's just a bonus that she had to call me 'The great and wonderful Jo' for a week."  
"I wondered why she was doing that. Huh." He smiled to himself and looked over at Cas struggling with his cards.  
"And they called it puppy love." Jo sang while shuffling her cards.  
"Hey, stop teasing short stuff."  
"Not teasing. I think it's adorable. It's about time you got yourself and angel, in a manner of speaking." She neatened her cards and put them down again, winking at Cas.

"I think we're adorable too, Dean." Cas smiled at Jo and continued trying and failing to shuffle his cards. He messed up his hold on them and they fluttered all over the table. Dean rolled his eyes and began to pick up the cards around them. Jo giggled and took another drink out of her beer. Cas looked embarrassed and tried to gather his cards and quickly as possible. Dean placed his hand on top of Cas's and said "Relax, Cas. It's nothing to worry about." Cas gave him a small smile and turned his hand over to entwine their fingers, continuing to pick up cards with his other hand.

"Here, lemme help with that, ya idjits." Bobby left his beer bottle of beer on the bar and walked over to the table and helped gather the cards.  
"Thank you, Mr Singer." Cas said, avoiding eye contact with him.  
"Come on now, call me Bobby. You've known me long enough to not treat me like your boyfriend's father." He nudged Cas' shoulder and handed him the cards he managed to collect, then walked back over to the bar. Ellen was stood next to him with a glass of whiskey. She glanced over to Dean, Cas and Jo, then shouted "You know, your delicate features really were a give away, boy!"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Ellen!" Dean shouted back.  
"You do have very delicate features, Dean." Cas said matter of factly.  
"It's true." Jo added. Dean looked between them and gave them a good impression of Sam's bitch face.

"Where is she? Unreliable, that's what she is." Dean said jokingly.  
"Must be where you get it from." Jo said, elbowing Dean in the arm and smiling.  
Cas laughed and said "You can be very unreliable. Like when you didn't trust me when I made that deal with Crowley."  
"Dude, you were power hungry! And it was Crowley, come on!"  
"I did it for you Dean! I did everything for you, and you know that. And anyway, how many times did you team up with Crowley after that?"  
"Okay for one of those I was a demon. I clearly was not in my right mind and-" He was interrupted by a voice coming from the entrance to the bar.

"Could you two save your domestics for your own heaven? Jeez, we're here to have a good time, not listen to you two fighting." It was Mary, Dean's mom. She walked in with grace and smiled at everyone.  
"Mom!" Dean said, squeezing past Jo and going to hug his mother.  
"Dean, you saw me two days ago, what's the fuss about?"  
"I know, I just haven't gotten over the fact that I have you. It's amazing" He broke away from the hug and invited her to go and sit down. She sat next to Cas and gathered her cards. "Is anyone going to get me a beer?" She asked with a cheeky smile on her face, just like Dean's when he made a joke that no one else found funny.  
"Sure thing, hun. Catch!" Ellen threw her a bottle of beer and Mary caught it with ease.  
"Cheers, Ellen. Right, let's get started."

They played well into the evening and in the end, Mary beat all of them by a long shot and Dean had to keep reassuring Cas that it wasn't anything that he was doing wrong, it was just that Mary had a lot more experience. Dean and Cas left a bit with a pleasant buzz and a light feeling in their chests.

Dean's Heaven was a house with a large TV, a refillable fridge with all the foods and drinks he liked, a huge garage with 'heaven baby' in it, and a memory foam, king-sized bed for Cas and him. Everything was perfect, heavenly. He could see his family and friends again, and he could spend more time with Cas. The only things missing were his dad and Sam. Honestly, if he saw his dad in heaven he'd probably punch him in the face and refuse to see him, so that wasn't really that upsetting. Sam, on the other hand, was a problem.

"I hope Sam's okay." Dean said later, when he and Cas were sat on the porch on a swing bench, looking at the stars.  
"He's fine, Dean." Cas replied, squeezing his hand where they were entwined between them.  
"You've been watching over him, right?" Dean looked over at Cas, and Cas couldn't help but chuckle at the childlike innocence on his face.  
"Yes, and I always will. Until his last days. Don't worry Dean, he's happy. He has a beautiful wife and a Dalmation."  
"What's his name?"  
"Sam." Cas said, his brow furrowed in confusion. Dean laughed and kissed the corner of Cas' mouth.  
"No, angel brains. What's the dog's name?"  
"Oh. She's called Annabelle." Cas said, smiling that small smile reserved for when he and Dean were alone.  
"That's cute, I guess." Cas hummed in affirmation and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, continuing to look at the sky. After a while, he asked,  
"Will you be okay Dean?"  
"Of course I will. I've got Bobby, Ellen, Jo... Mom." He shrugged his shoulder so that Cas had to get up and looked him in the eye, "And best of all, I have you."  
"And I have you."


End file.
